


Caught

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [31]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hiccup flails, Masturbation, Modern AU, Roommates, have fun, old one shot I did for a prompt forever ago, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Oh my gods they were roommates.





	Caught

**Another old one I forgot to put on AO3, from back when I wrote on a smartphone so it's probably _riddled_ with typos.**

**Hiccup and Astrid are college roommates. There's awkward situations regarding catching each other masturbating.**

**Came from a double prompt according to my list, though it's kind of two rolled into one.**

-HTTYD-

It was certainly something Astrid should have mentioned as a potential roommate.

Hiccup didn't begrudge her the comfort of wearing whatever she liked in her own home - the place they shared while studying at the nearby university.

He just wished she had _warned _him it would be not a lot. Seriously, Hiccup wasn't sure how she wasn't cold because all she ever wore was her underwear. Bra and shorts or t-shirt and tiny little lace briefs at a push.

Of course, it didn't help that Hiccup was achingly, painfully attracted to her. Even in clothes, her coy smiles and shapely muscles - earned by all her martial arts and rock climbing and _yoga at six am in the living room _\- made her a walking wet dream.

And then there was her lack of boundaries.

Astrid forgot that their bathroom door only stays closed if it was locked, and she never locked it when she was showering. Hiccup had lost count how many times he'd come home from work or class or maybe going to church and confessing the _filthy_ thoughts he has about her to find a wet naked Astrid soaping her skin in plain view. Hiccup had to walk past the bathroom to get to his room. It was unavoidable.

She leant all over him all the time. Draped over his shoulders to steal his food. Wearing nothing but underwear. Wearing nothing but underwear and sucking remnants of whatever Hiccup was eating from her skin. Hiccup had had to give up ice cream because he couldn't handle watching Astrid suck sticky sauce from her fingers.

Astrid even climbed all over him, pinning him down to wrestle the TV remote off him. Hiccup had lost track of at least three TV shows since living with Astrid because he gave up the remote before she noticed his erection, because he wouldn't survive the mortification.

Then there was her openness. Hiccup knew friends talked about sex. And he knew he was a damn cliche for wanting to fuck his female best friend - which is why he never told her. But that didn't stop hearing Astrid explicitly describe sex he had _heard _her having through the paper thin walls being torture.

It didn't stop him using the images as mental material when he was jerking off.

Astrid went into detail about how much she liked to bite and grope and wrestle for top, her experience with threesomes and, when she was a little drunk, Astrid even demonstrated her favourite oral techniques on the neck of her bottle. Hiccup was amazed she didn't notice him practically running to the bathroom to deal with the resulting erection.

If he didn't know better; he would say Astrid was doing it on purpose.

But she wasn't like that. Astrid wasn't shy or coy. She was direct. To the point. Hiccup had met two of the guys she had friends-with-benefits hookups with, both ending up cut loose when they wanted more. If Astrid could was trying to get Hiccup to crack, she would have said something by then surely.

Hiccup retired to his room that evening, tending to the erection he'd been studiously ignoring for the past hour after Astrid had come home from rock climbing all sweaty, stripped down to underwear in the kitchen so her clothes could go in the wash, then winked at a terrified Hiccup before heading off for a shower. He'd barely made it to his bedroom before a hand was down his shorts, stroking the aching swell of his cock.

He didn't realise he had forgotten to lock the door. Not until Astrid, as she often did, barged into his room and caught Hiccup literally with his pants down. Her skin was still damp from the shower, light vest top sticking and near see through.

She didn't even look away at first. Hiccup's cheeks burned and he yanked the covers up over himself, cursing his cock for twitching in interest at her presence.

"Didn't mean to interrupt you. Only came to borrow your hairdryer since mine isn't working."

"O-oh. It's over there."

He gestured vaguely, hoping Astrid would _leave _so Hiccup could finish what he was doing and then curl up in shameful embarrassment. Astrid retrieved the dryer - Hiccups shaggy shoulder length hair was thick and took too long to dry naturally - before turning around and raking her eyes down his body hidden beneath the covers.

"Yanno... if you wanted a _hand,_ you got a willing roommate."

Hiccup stared, flabbergasted. Astrid winked and left the room as though she hadn't seemingly propositioned him.

It was a joke. It had to be. Astrid was like that.

He waited to hear the hairdryer turn on in Astrid's room, then shoved his hand back beneath the covers and tugged his needy cock. Astrid's humiliating him by catching him hadn't dissuaded his arousal in the slightest, and now he had the image of her vest clinging to wet skin and the thought of Astrid's hand wrapping around him...

That was all it took for Hiccup to spill across his own stomach with a low groan, hips flexing upward to thrust into his own grip. Hiccup looked down at the mess he made, reaching for a tissue from his bedside with a sigh. Then he curled up and let the embarrassment of Astrid catching him set in, cringing a whole lot.

Hiccup didn't leave his room again that evening, waiting to hear Astrid go to bed before he left to rush for a piss and brush his teeth. Then he went to bed himself, wishing he didn't have to leave his room while Astrid was probably stretching all over their flat in skintight yoga gear. She didn't call him out as Hiccup ambled to the bathroom, not leaving until he had jerked off in the shower in the hopes it would keep him soft while Astrid could see him.

"Hey Hiccup?"

Damnit. He hadn't fled back to his room yet.

"Yeah Astrid?"

"About last night. Don't be embarrassed. Everyone does it. It's nothing."

Hiccup let out an unintelligible squeak in response, cheeks flushing as he hid back in his bedroom. He pulled on some comfy jeans and boots, picking out his favourite black and red hoody to wear when he headed out to university after breakfast.

Astrid was showering when he left the sanctuary of his bedroom, but luckily an early morning phone call from his mother to check he was eating well and enjoying his classes distracted Hiccup from the idea Astrid was nude, sudsy and strawberry-scented.

"Yeah, I'm cooking breakfast now. Honest mom."

Hiccup pushed some Pop-Tarts into the toaster. He wasn't that hungry but he always regretted skipping breakfast.

"You had better be."

"I am! I can't chat long, got an early lecture."

And he wanted to avoid Astrid some more until he stopped crawling with shame.

"That's fine. When are you coming back home to visit?"

"Ah leave 'im Val! He's strikin' out on his own!"

He smiled as he listened to his parents arguing playfully, biting into the hot iced biscuit thing that somehow qualified as food. To a student, anyway. He heard the shower shut off and resolutely stared at the window, ensuring Astrid's privacy rather than let Hiccup catch a reflection of her naked in the TV screen like he had done before. By accident.

"Alright son, well enjoy your day. Call home soon!"

"I will mom. Love you both."

"We too! Say hi to Astrid for me."

"Will do. Bye."

Hiccup hung up with his mom, finished his Pop-Tarts and grabbed his bag. Debating internally, Hiccup called out a hasty goodbye to Astrid and left - if they both had class he would have given her a ride, but he knew Astrid had work that day so he didn't feel too bad about fleeing.

His Engineering lecture took up much of Hiccup's attention span as he made notes surrounded by sleepy greasemonkeys and a couple of techie geeks. Then he had Art club in the afternoon, spending a relaxing ninety minutes with other people who liked drawing. They were working on mythical creatures that week and Hiccup had a half-finished unicorn to complete. His last completed painting was up on the wall - a huge black dragon amongst everyone elses favourite work.

By the time he drove himself home, Hiccup felt much better. Astrid had been playing a joke to wind him up, and she was right - it wasn't really that big a deal. Everyone did it.

He just needed to remember to lock his door in future.

Hiccup had talked himself into feeling fine, convincing himself everything was ok. Satisfied with his own logic, Hiccup clambered up the steps to their shared rooms.

And was promptly reminded Astrid never wore clothes. She was lazing on the sofa in her favourite green shorts and a matching coloured bra, peering up over the back of the furniture to see Hiccup walking in. She stood up with a smile, stretching and Hiccup tried not to whimper at the sight of her lithe body elongating. A little yawn escaped her, an oddly _cute_ noise.

"I almost fell asleep. Work was a nightmare."

Hiccup could only nod as he looked at her, trying to ignore his wayward cock. Realising he might be staring creepily, he found his voice.

"Why not go take a nap?"

"Nah, you know I can't sleep in the day or it throws off my sleep schedule."

"Oh. Right. I'm gonna go change, then I gotta start on my course work."

"Yeah, me too."

Hiccup hoped she would change into something less taunting, but no such luck. When he came out in lounging bottoms and t-shirt, Astrid was already at their shared table with her textbook and laptop in the same bra and shorts.

Not good for concentrating.

Still, Hiccup got on with his work as best he could. He tried not to think about Astrid's joking offer. He hadn't had anything but his own hand in two months, and the sloppy blowjob at a student party (which Hiccup decided he hated, noisy and crowded) was a drunken, hazy memory. That had broken a four month dry spell - his girlfriend had dumped him for choosing a different university to her.

Hiccup reckoned the guy she was cheating on him with had more to do with it, but he had let it go. They would never have lasted either way.

Astrid had been joking. He needed to write that all over all the thoughts he had of her touching him and stop picturing it. After they'd done work and had dinner, Astrid headed to her room to relax. Well, that's what she _said._

Hiccup stayed out in the main room watching TV, pretending he didn't want to go to his room and fantasise about going to Astrid's room. His head twitched up as an advert fell quiet. He could have sworn Astrid called out to him. Turning down the volume, Hiccup strained his hearing.

" H-Hiccup!"

Yep. Definitely his name. Hiccup stood up, heading along the hallway to her door. As he got closer, Hiccup realised Astrid was _repeating_ his name. Confused, Hiccup leant closer to knock her door and realised something else. Astrid's words were laboured, breathy. Was she sick?

He pushed the door open in a state of concern, suddenly wishing he hadn't. Astrid was spread naked on her bed, fingers busy between her thighs where she was fucking herself on a sex toy of some variety - he could only see the very base. They shared a vaguely terrified look, then Hiccup ran. He thought he might have made a noise but wasn't sure.

Falling into his room, he closed the door and locked it hastily with shaking fingers. The other hand was already down his pants, the sight of Astrid so wanton and aroused burned into his brain. Soft breasts with pert nipples, taut muscles rolling beneath her skin. Moaning _his name _as she fucked herself on a dildo.

Had he imagined that?

Or was Astrid picturing _him?_

Hiccup tugged his cock harder, swiping his thumb across the leaking head and gasping as Astrid's moans rang in his ears. He was already embarrassingly close, forgetting he hadn't made it to his bed until his knees almost gave out as he came. His ejaculate spattered across his floor and the door rattled behind his back, trembling with his shaky muscles.

He wiped the floor before anything dried in - that was an explanation Hiccup wasn't making to his mother when she came to fuss over 'her little boy' - and collapsed on his bed with a deep sigh.

What was he meant to do now? Because ever looking Astrid in the eye again wasn't likely.

* * *

Gods she wished Hiccup had stayed. Astrid had barely lasted ten seconds after he ran - he had walked in when Astrid was so _so _close and that hungry whine that slipped out of his mouth was the push to her tipping over the edge.

Coming down, Astrid was still a little tightly wound. None of her usual hookups had done the trick and her fingers got boring. She'd gone through half her sex toy collection in a week... all because of that maddeningly attractive roommate of hers.

Her arousal didn't die down despite the climax, Astrid's mind conjuring up images of Hiccup's fingers replacing hers, moving the firm dildo inside her. Something about _him_ using the toy on her made Astrid quiver, and it was only a **thought.** Accepting that the current toy of choice wasn't cutting it, Astrid pulled it out carefully and ached with emptiness.

Hiccup's sounds of climax made it through the walls - they were _so_ thin, they were basically pointless - and sent a pulse of heat through Astrid's body. Gods, she had only just come and already Astrid was crying out for more. More specifically, her body was crying out for _Hiccup._

But Astrid had a rule. Well, two but only one applied to Hiccup.

No dating colleagues at work - no problem - and no fucking the roommate. She had kept that rule all through college and her first year of Uni. Then her old roommate had dropped out of Uni and Astrid needed a new one. Her buddy knew a guy who had a friend getting engaged and wanting to live with his girlfriend - leaving Hiccup in need of a new roommate too.

And Astrid had met the cutest dork on the planet. They became fast friends and now by third year, they were best buds, comfortable with each other all the time... and Astrid wanted him through the floor pretty much daily. Damn him.

Her rule had apparently gone out the window when she caught him, cock in hand, and she offered a _hand _if he wanted it. Hiccup hadn't come to her room to take her up on it and Astrid confessed herself (only to herself) disappointed and relieved all at once. Her rule was safe but _fuck_ she wanted him. Wanted him bad.

She debated going to his room and just mounting him, but Astrid resisted. She didn't want to scare him off. Or ruin their friendship. Although she suspected that was close to being ruined too, since they had both caught each other masturbating now and Hiccup had been awkward enough when she caught him. Odin only knew how awkward it would be now.

The bathroom door slammed closed, probably Hiccup cleaning himself up after... _relieving_ himself. Astrid continued lying on her bed, debating whether or not her trusty vibrator would do the trick or only make her more frustrated. She grabbed a toy wipe and cleaned the used one, leaning over the side of her bed to put it in the bag for discreet transporting to the bathroom.

The door opened. Hiccup didn't walk in immediately, but Astrid noticed he was visibly aroused when she looked over at him. He was wearing only boxers... unsubtle but she didn't mind.

"I don't know what I'm doing here because I know you were joking and-"

Astrid debated for a second or two, she really did. But she was horny and a little illogical.

"I wasn't."

Hiccup's eyes widened, but he took a couple of slow steps closer. Astrid knelt up on her bed - naked and basking in Hiccup's hungry stare - until she could reach his bare chest. She ran a hand down his lean stomach, hovering at his waistband. His erection visibly twitched against his boxers.

"What do you want Hiccup?"

"Y-you."

Astrid smirked, reaching for the elastic and guiding it down until his cock sprang free. Her body shuddered with need at the sight of him, thick and flush with blood.

"You got me babe."

Her hand closed around the base of his cock, feeling the hot weight of it and feeling her arousal dampen her thighs. Hiccup groaned as she stroked him, holding his gaze as Astrid went from base to tip and felt him flex into her grasp. When she dropped her eyes to his cock Astrid saw precum beading on the tip, unaware her tongue came out to moisten her lips at the sight.

"A-Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

Oh, _please _let him ask her. Odin knew Astrid would eagerly comply.

"Can I sit down?"

Damn. Still, Astrid supposed it was a start.

"Nope."

To Hel with it. Astrid leant forward and licked his cock, reveling in his shocked gasp and moaning ay the musky taste.

If she was breaking her rule, Astrid was going all out.

Taking him into her mouth, Astrid sealed her lips below the head and sucked, flicking her tongue across the tip and Hiccup choked, almost _sobbing_ as she expertly worked all the most sensitive parts of his cock. Using her hand to stroke the bulk of his shaft, Astrid hummed to add vibrations and felt him shudder again, breath hitching between moans.

"A-Astrid! Stop!"

Grumbling to herself, Astrid lifted her mouth off of him though she kept her hand around the base, enjoying the pulse against her palm.

"What?"

He shivered as cool air got to his damp cock. Astrid let warm breath coast over his tip and he gasped.

"M-making my knees weak."

Astrid smirked and regretfully let him go, patting the bed next to her. Hiccup didn't take long to kick off his boxers and crawl onto her bed naked as a newborn - like herself. He frowned as he felt something, face changing to dark and hungry as Astrid realised what he was holding. The dildo she hadn't managed to put away.

"Can I?"

Heat churned low in Astrid's belly, nodding as Hiccup pushed her legs open wide and got the full view. A throaty growl left his throat when Hiccups fingers made purchase with her clit, finding her soaking wet and _more_ than ready. He withdrew his hand, replacing it with the head of her dildo and rubbing it along her slit, coating it in slick and making Astrid tremble before he slowly pressed it inside her. Hiccup watched her body take it in - he was bigger than the toy, Astrid noticed - inch by inch, not stopping until she felt full and wantonly exposed.

Yep, Astrid was officially saying 'fuck the rules' today.

Wriggling impatiently, Astrid felt Hiccup fumble to grip the base, brushing her clit with the side of his hand and surprising a moan from her. He looked up at her face for confirmation, permission. Astrid could only nod, parting her thighs further in invitation and Hiccup knelt between them. Rather than move the toy tormenting her nerves, Hiccup leant down. For a second Astrid almost stopped him - kissing made it more personal - but as soon as he began moving his lips against hers Astrid melted into it.

The silicone inside her moved, pulling back a few inches before being pushed back in. Astrid moaned against Hiccup's mouth as it pushed her open again, rubbing the sensitive nerves begging for stimulation. He repeated it, biting at her lower lip and _where _did Hiccup learn to kiss so well and _why _did Astrid wait until now to discover it?

Her hand reached blindly down until it found Hiccup's cock, seeking the heat she could feel against her hip. He gasped against her mouth, thrusting into her palm and moving the dildo inside her faster. Then he stopped completely, reaching up with one hand to pin her wrists and the other moved to torment a neglected nipple. Astrid struggled against his hold with a growl but he only smirked - Astrid had _told _him she liked having that done before. He had an advantageous knowledge.

Hiccup pinched at her nipples, rolling them between his fingers in turn and Astrid clenched around the silicone currently still inside her with a frustrated cry.

"Get on all fours."

Astrid normally protested being ordered around but she was too turned on and too happy Hiccup was living up to her fantasies to resist. The moving shifted the toy around and her limbs were shaky and uncooperative, but Astrid managed to get on her hands and knees. Hiccup bit the side of her hip, dragging his mouth up over her skin until he reached her ear.

"Do you _know _how bad I've wanted you for so long?"

She couldn't answer - Hiccup had just pushed the toy in as far as it would go and she choked on her words. Astrid felt him pull it out, leaving her _so _empty.

"Condom?"

_Fuck yes_.

"Bedside."

Hiccup left her with her ass in the air and arousal soaking her thighs, rooting in her bedside drawer for the condoms in there. It was worth the wait when she heard him grunt as foil tore open, the skin-on-skin drag as he sheathed his cock. He didn't immediately fill her and Astrid was getting impatient again.

"Astrid?"

"What?"

"Is this ok?"

Oh. She guessed that was a fair reason to slow down.

"Fuck me!"

Astrid hoped that got the message across. Hiccup shifted around behind her, one hand clutching her hip and the other presumably guiding himself into place. Her body welcomed him immediately, squeezing tight to hold him in as Hiccup's pelvis came flush to her bottom.

"Thor Astrid, you're so wet."

"You- uh, your fault."

He chuckled lowly, making a few shallow thrusts to test Astrid's response. Hiccup dug his nails in slightly to the front of her hip, the threat of pain feeding her bodies sense of anticipation and making her shudder. Astrid felt him slowly start lengthening his strokes, filling her on every thrust but he wasn't fucking her like she needed, like she knew he wanted to.

"W-what are you waiting for?"

Hiccup stilled, staying inside her but she could feel him moving the rest of his body. Astrid craned her neck to look but he was already back in position. Astrid felt something press against her ass, suddenly deciding Hiccup was a _genius. _Astrid had told him she'd enjoyed threesomes - taking two cocks at once was one hell of an experience and he was doing that for her.

He'd even managed to retrieve her lube without Astrid noticing. The dildo stretched her open slowly and the pressure took her breath away, but the hand on her hip slid around lower to rub her clit. The pleasure helped relax her, distract her from the discomfort. When both he and the toy were all the way in Astrid quaked with the _fullness,_ almost overwhelmed.

_"_You ok?"

"Mmm. Go on."

Hiccup slid back a few inches, then thrust back in and it pushed the dildo into her ass at the same time. Astrid was glad with which way round he did it - she couldn't have taken _him _in her ass with no foreplay and prep. Still, it felt _incredible _already and Astrid knew it promised an intense climax when her body adjusted.

A few thrusts in and Astrid had started rocking with him, pressing herself back on Hiccup's thick cock when he wasn't moving fast enough. Hiccup took the hint, moving his fingers in tight circles on her clit and speeding his thrusts. Astrid felt her arms give way beneath her, uncaring that she had a face full of pillow when Hiccup was fucking her so thoroughly.

She managed to push back on him some more to make sure Hiccup knew Astrid was fine to continue, but then she let herself become little more than a receptacle for pleasure and sensations. Each fresh wave of heat Hiccup's cock gave her washed through Astrid's body, coalescing tightly around her groin and she could feel the edge beckoning.

"G-gonna come."

Hiccup's throaty groan was the last push Astrid needed, clenching around silicone and flesh in sync as her body clamped tight, the climax tearing through her. Astrid probably would have wondered if the neighbours could hear her screaming into a mouthful of pillow if she could _think _of anything but the exquisite, earth-shattering pleasure turning her whole body to a quivering jelly.

A few more jerky thrusts had Hiccup joining her, buried as deep as he could be to spill into the condom. Astrid felt him swell within her as he came, not moving from within her lax body until he began to soften.

She whimpered as he pulled out gently, removing the toy too and Astrid felt empty all over again. Hiccup seemed to notice, disposing of condom and toy before crawling up close and wrapping an arm around Astrid. She usually baulked at being comforted after sex, but it was _Hiccup _so she allowed it.

"Was that ok?"

"Fuck yes. M'sore but worth it."

Hiccup chuckled, resting his cheek atop her hair for a minute before leaning down and nudging her cheek with his nose until she turned her face to let him kiss her.

"You're a great kisser."

"Oh" Hiccup's cheeks flushed lightly "thanks. You're pretty great yourself."

"Mmm. I know."

Hiccup chuckled again and she enjoyed the sound rumbling up from his chest. She ran a lazy hand down the sweaty skin of his lean but solid pectoral muscles.

"So..."

"So..."

"Wasn't this against your rule?"

Astrid looked up in surprise.

"How do you know about the rule?"

"You told me once. Drunkenly, I grant you."

Astrid considered him for a minute, then burrowed into his chest.

"Guess we aren't roommates now. We'll have to share a room."

Hiccup was eerily silent for a minute or two, almost worrying Astrid that he had just wanted a one off.

"I can live with that."

-HTTYD-

**Still on hiatus but hey have an old one shot.  
**


End file.
